Cat's shouldn't be allowed to do THAT
by Jashinist
Summary: Ichigo finds himself in a little pickle when he finds a lost kitten on his way home.. The pickle suddenly grows a little bit more mature when a naked Grimmjow appears in his room. No lemons, just pure fluff. Rated based on language and Gin's awful humour.
1. Ichigo's pickle

The rain poured down, as the sound of light footsteps ghosted in the alleyway. It lurched in the shadows, ready to pounce at anytime. It shivered. The human world..was cold. Hurriedly Ichigo shot around, trying to find shelter from the rain. He was thinking that he already had a cold. He ran as fast as he could to the nearby alleyway, sliding down to sit on the floor next to a load of cardboard boxes. Something shot out of the blue, scratching furiously at the front of his shirt. Ichigo stared down, and then burst out laughing. It was a dustbin kitty! The kitten had dark blue fur and turquoise looking markings underneath its eyes. It had a big white-patch near its jaw line. Ichigo lifted the kitten carefully, studying it. Yes, defiantly a boy.

"Hey boy, what's your name?" He asked. The kitten mewled angrily, clawing at his shirt again. He grabbed onto the collar that he had. No name? Oh well. He will just settle with kitten, cat or boy. Whichever he was in the mood for. Ichigo picked the kitten up, laughing yet again at it's failed attempts to injure him.

"You'll have to do better than that, Mr. Kitty!" He said, nuzzling his nose into the cat's soft but damp fur. Ichigo slowly tucked the small kitten into his hoodie, which was now scratched beyond oblivion. He darted out into the road, running towards his house. He slammed open the door, shooting in the house as fast as he could; shutting the door behind him. He slowly dragged the kitten out by its collar. He slowly noticed a name engraved into the collar. Grimm? Odd name, Ichigo thought. He dropped the kitten accidentally , causing it to mewl loudly in annoyance, yelping as Ichigo topped of the pain by stepping on his tail.

"Ooops! I've never had a pet before! Hehe..Sorry bout' that!" Ichigo said. Grimmjow was wondering why the idiot talked to animals. Mind you, he was surprised the shinigami hadn't figured out the resemblance not only in appearance, but in names. But mind you, it's not every day that a powerful ex-shinigami punishes an espada by turning him into a cat. Ichigo picked him up yet again, stroking behind grimmjow's ear.

"Good kitty!" He said, putting him on his bed, exiting the room.

"I'll be back, I'm just getting you some food!" He said happily, walking out. Grimmjow had never seen the carrot-top so happy before. He was angry, so he did what every other angry cat did. He pissed on Ichigo's bed. Ichigo walked back in with a bowl of milk, putting it down, then noticing the yellow liquid on his bed; his eyes went wide.

"BAD CAT!" He scolded, smacking Grimmjows nose as he changed the sheets quickly, making sure the spray the room, and Grimmjow in the face purposely. His eyes went narrowed, as he turned predator mode, jumping onto Ichigo's back, then a wave of tiredness hit him. He curled around Ichigo's neck, purring contentedly as he closed his eyes. Ichigo picked him up, glaring.

"I don't know why I'm keeping you, you bugger! You piss on my bed and expect to be allowed to sleep?!" He said angrily. Grimmjow sleepily opened his eyes, his paw smacking Ichigo on the nose before he closed his eyes again. Ichigo glared again, but smiled slightly. What an interesting cat! He slowly lay down, closing his eyes, not bothering to change, content with the warmness around his neck.

Morning came, and he opened his eyes to a blinding ray of sunlight, he shielded his eyes with his arm, rolling over. A loud meow of disapproval made him shoot up again.

"Oh god, I forgot, you poor thing!" He said, lifting up Grimmjow, petting him gently, making him purr again. He put the cat on his pillows again.

"Don't you dare piss!" He warned.

"I'm going to have a shower!" He said, walking into his bathroom. The sound of running water followed suit after. Grimmjow chuckled inwardly at the way Ichigo would so easily talk to an animal as if it were human. But, he needed to get himself out of this predicament. He slowly licked his paw in deep concentration. He lapped at his milk for a few minutes, until the bathroom door swung open. Revealing Ichigo in only a towel. Grimmjow just sat and stared, completely frozen. Damn, the strawberry had a nice body! But god, what a stupid situation he never would have thought himself to be in! Ichigo walked over to the cat, lifting him up eye to eye. DON'T DROP THE GOD-DAMN TOWEL! Grimmjow thought. Ichigo nuzzled his nose onto Grimmjow's, making little, awaa awwww sounds. If cat's could blush, he would be blushing. Ichigo kissed the tip of the kitten Grimmjow's nose.

"Awwa, cute kitty, aren't cha?" He said.

There was a cloud of smoke, and Grimmjow was standing infront of Ichigo in all of his naked glory. '_Shit, cats have no clothes!'_

He grabbed the bedsheets and used them as pants.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS. GOING. ON?" Ichigo shouted, his eyes wide in wonder.

"Well, carrot-top..."Grimmjow replied, scratching the back of his head nervously, only to result in him dropping the bedsheets.

"GRIMMJOW, GOD, KEEP IT ON!" Ichigo shouted, turning bright red.

"Well, Aizen punished me, I turned into a cat stalking around the real world, you found me and this shit happens." Grimmjow stated bluntly, licking his hand, then realising he wasn't a cat, and he was in danger of dropping his only shed of modesty left. Ichigo had never had such an emotional face. He looked confused, embarrassed and well, more embarrassed. He had kissed Grimmjow's nose, slept next to him, let him see himself in a towel, and SEEN HIM NAKED. Grimmjow lent forward, putting a hand to Ichigo's head.

"You're one HOT strawberry!" Grimmjow teased. Ichigo only went redder, looking away. Grimmjow grabbed a hold of his chin, lifting it up, giving his a slow tender kiss; it slowly turned more rough when they both landed on the bed. Ichigo went even redder.

"Aww..cute!" Grimmjow said, imitating the Ichigo earlier.

Aizen watched the screen, highly amused.

"Gin, come look at this!" He said happily, watching the cat turning into Grimmjow scene. Gin laughed, sitting next to Aizen just to watch.

"Oi, Tousen come watc- Oh shit yeah, he's blind!" Gin said awkwardly as Aizen laughed. The scene on the screen got more heated.

"Well he may be a cat, but they're at it like rabbits!" Gin laughed, staring at the screen still. His eyes opened.

"Wow! Cat's shouldn't be able to do THAT!"


	2. Grimmjow's pickle

Grimmjow lay on Ichigo's bed in utter contentment. His blue eyes stared at the ball of cotton, like a predator to a prey, he angrily clawed at it; resulting in it unravelling. Ichigo walked in to find Grimmjow tangled in the cotton ball, and smacked him over the head with a newspaper, whilst laughing.

"Why do you still act like a cat now?" Ichigo mused, sitting near Grimmjow, staring out of his window, the weather bleak and rainy.

"Because it's so god-damn boring!" Grimmjow drawled, messing with strands of Ichigo's strawberry coloured hair.

"Rawr!" Grimmjow said, pouncing on Ichigo, making the said boy squeal in surprise.

"Grimmjow? What are you doing?!" Ichigo shouted, trying to push Grimmjow off him.

"Hey, you weren't like that last night...baby!" Grimmjow said, a mock sexy tone in his voice. He began messing with Ichigo's hair again, resting his head to the boys chest, and contented sigh emerging from his lips.

"Your heartbeats so..calming." Grimmjow whispered; a hand on Ichigo's chest.

"Not an excuse to perv on me?"Ichigo teased, turning crimson when Grimmjow slid his hand slightly lower.

"Grimmjow!" He shouted, shooting up into a sitting position, glaring at the sexta espada.

"I have to go to school. Stay OUT of trouble!" Ichigo said, glaring intensely at Grimmjow who was currently pouting.

"Bye." Ichigo said bluntly, stopping only to get his school bag, give Grimmjow a quick kiss on the forehead, and then jog out the door. Grimmjow heard the front door slam, and wondered what to do. So he decided he would go for a stroll. He walked in the rain, staring up at the black-ish gray-ish clouds that hung above Karakura town, constantly pouring rain. He walked down a street, looking around; bored out of his mind. He saw a white cat, black stripes down from its eyes.

"Jesus! He did it to Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow exclaimed, half amused, half questioning. He picked up the cat, an evil glint in his eyes.

"You're gonna pay for all the shit you've ever done to me!" Grimmjow said, happily. He grabbed the back of the kitten's neck, dangling it in front of his face. Grimmjow walked back to the Kurosaki residence, flinging the cat through the door, slamming it behind him. Thank god Ichigo and his family were all out elsewhere. He looked through the cupboards, cheering upon finding the item he was looking for. Pink hair dye. Obviously one of Ichigo's sisters. He shoved the cat into the sink, filling it with semi-hot water, rubbing the dye with some shampoo on the cat, making sure to hurt it as much as possible in the process. He dried it with a towel, its fur a startling pink colour. Grimmjow cackled, holding it in front of him, eye to eye.

"How'dya like that, Ulquiorra?" He snarled, the cat meowing loudly. He sat down, pouring some milk in a high glass, taking great enjoyment in watching the 'Ulquiorra cat' struggle drinking from it. He sat down, flicking through Ichigo's books, bored. He watched the cat with narrowed eyes, and when it sat on his lap, he pinched it.

"Stupid Ulquiorra. Making a move on me as a cat won't work!" He said angrily, lifting it up in eye view to have a glaring contest. He walked out of the room, and then came back in with a huge grin on his face. He had found what he was looking for! He grabbed the cat, dressing it in a pink frock that one of Ichigo's sisters used for dolls. The cat yowled, trying to claw itself from the pink confines.

"What on earth are you doing, Grimmjow?" A calm voice said, a slight breeze coming from the window. Grimmjow turned, only to see Ulquiorra. "You...Cat...But..." Grimmjow murmured.

"That cat you were so brutally harming was not me." Grimmjow looked disappointed, but still flung the cat across the room. Ulquiorra gave him an icy stare.

"You thought it was me, and did all of those terrible things?" He asked, his eyes piercing through the sexta espada's head.

"Hell yeah!" Grimmjow said back, laughing. Ichigo walked into the room, looking slightly worried at the appearance of Ulquiorra. Grimmjow pulled him down for a kiss, and then pulled him onto his lap.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo said, embarrassed and annoyed.

"What the HELL did you do too that POOR cat?" He said, picking the pink frock-wearing cat. Ulquiorra stared. He picked up the kitten, staring at it eye to eye.

"I shall keep it. I have always wanted a friend."


End file.
